Une phrase sur un papier
by Anne O'Delly
Summary: Depuis qu'Adrien sort avec Kagami, Marinette ne cesse de repenser aux événements avec Chat Blanc, au point d'écrire cette simple phrase sur une feuille volante qui va pourtant tout faire basculer. Adrien ou Chat Noir ? Post saison 3 !
1. Partie 1

**Et me voilà, à mon tour, faire mes premiers pas dans le fandom Miraculous : les aventures de Ladybug et Chat Noir. J'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir toutes mes histoires sur Marinette et Adrien en attendant la saison 4 ! **

Ses yeux, autrefois brillants et chaleureux, ne reflétaient qu'une prodigieuse haine et une indifférence glaciale qui lui provoquaient des sueurs froides. Chaque fois que ses yeux se fermaient, ce regard hivernal venait la hanter. Il la prenait pour seule responsable de son malheur et la super-héroïne en eut un pincement au cœur.

_C'est notre amour qui a mis le monde dans cet état, ma Lady._

Ses puissantes attaques manquaient à chaque fois de la frapper de plein fouet. Il était prêt à la blesser, voire même à la détruire à l'instar du reste pour récupérer son miraculous. Pour tout réparer, disait-il. Pourquoi cela devait-il se passer ainsi ? Que s'était-il passé pour que son partenaire, son meilleur ami, si jovial et plein d'entrain, se fasse akumatiser ? Pourquoi dans ce futur leur amour avait-il condamné le monde ?

_C'est notre amour qui a mis le monde dans cet état, ma Lady._

Son stylo courait douloureusement sur sa feuille noircie d'encre. À chaque mot, elle avait la sensation que son cœur se serrait un peu plus, au point d'étouffer. Allait-elle finir par succomber au charme de Chat Noir ? Elle qui avait toujours pensé que son cœur appartenait à Adrien, là voilà qu'elle découvre que dans un futur alternatif, elle et son partenaire sortaient ensemble, et, d'après les dires de Chat Blanc, ils étaient même fous amoureux.

_C'est notre amour qui a mis le monde dans cet état, ma Lady._

Alors leur amour était-il donc condamné à plonger le monde dans le chaos ? Tant de questions sans réponses qui tiraillaient la jeune fille depuis qu'elle avait renoncé – ou du moins elle essayait – à son amour pour Adrien le jour où il avait choisi Kagami. Depuis deux semaines que cette phrase ne cessait de tourner en boucle dans son esprit. Depuis deux semaines que Marinette ne pouvait s'empêcher de noircir des feuilles avec cette simple phrase, pourtant si fatale à son âme. Ça l'apaisait, autant que ça la déchirait.

_C'est notre amour qui a mis le monde dans cet état, ma Lady._

Chat Noir était son partenaire, son meilleur ami, son confident, son repaire. Sa rencontre avec le super-héro avait bousculé bien des choses, l'avait chamboulé, elle toute entière. Pas seulement parce qu'ils avaient tous les deux été choisis pour combattre le mal et protéger Paris, mais aussi parce qu'il l'aidait à devenir une meilleure personne. Il avait beaucoup d'impact positif sur elle, plus que ce qu'elle voulait bien avouer. Il la soutenait, la protégeait, la consolait, lui insufflait sa force quand elle n'avait plus confiance en ses capacités. Sans lui, elle aurait continué à n'être que Marinette une collégienne de quatorze ans banale, maladroite, incapable de tenir tête à Chloé Bourgeois. Juste Marinette.

Il faisait partie d'elle. Il se complétait comme le yin et le yang.

_C'est notre amour qui a mis le monde dans cet état, ma Lady._

Ce constat accéléra les battements de son cœur meurtri. Pourquoi depuis quelques temps ses yeux émeraude posés sur elle lui provoquait-il un délicieux frisson ? Pourquoi était-elle heureuse et se sentait importante dans le cœur du garçon lorsqu'il l'appelait « ma Lady » ? Elle était éperdument amoureuse d'Adrien, il n'y avait aucun doute. Mais Chat Noir...

La jeune fille secoua la tête, incapable de laisser son esprit suivre le cours de ses pensées. Pourquoi refusait-elle d'admettre l'évidence ? Elle en aurait pleuré de rage si cette douloureuse boule n'estropiait pas sa gorge.

Elle ferma les yeux, comme si ce geste l'aiderait à calmer son âme. Elle n'était pas encore prête. Elle ne se _sentait_ pas encore prête à définir ses sentiments envers son partenaire. Pourquoi était-ce si compliqué ?

_C'est notre amour qui a mis..._

— Marinette ?

La jeune fille sursauta sur son banc, désorientée.

— Oui, je suis là, chaton.

Ses camarades pouffèrent.

— Et bien... heu... C'est bien la première fois que l'un de mes élèves m'appellent... chaton.

À l'entente du petit surnom de la bouche de leur professeur, toute la classe s'esclaffa et les joues de Marinette virèrent au rouge cramoisi. Sauf un. Son voisin de devant demeurait figé, mais trop honteuse, elle ne fit pas attention.

— Pardon, Mlle Bustier.

— Marinette, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te surprends à rêvasser, mais ces derniers temps tu ne fais même plus d'efforts pour participer en classe.

Accablée sous le poids des remords, Marinette baissa la tête sur ses doigts qu'elle triturait nerveusement sur sa feuille. Mademoiselle Bustier soupira.

— J'espère au moins que tu continues à prendre des notes.

— Excusez-moi, Mademoiselle Bustier, ça ne se reproduira plus.

L'enseignante n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la sonnerie annonça la fin du cours. Elle donna les devoirs pour la prochaine fois, puis les élèves rangèrent leurs affaires. Alya ne perdit pas de temps pour questionner sa voisine.

— Hé, Marinette, tu es sûre que ça va ? Mademoiselle Bustier a raison, tu es vraiment bizarre depuis quelques jours. Est-ce que c'est à cause de... ?

Elle jeta un coup d'œil discret en direction du mannequin qui discutait avec son meilleur ami au sujet d'un nouveau jeu vidéo. Marintte devait se douter qu'elle ne pouvait pas tromper sa meilleure amie aussi facilement.

Chaque fois qu'elle voyait Adrien en compagnie de Kagami, elle détournait les yeux. Et son cœur, ce traître, s'acharnait à lui rappeler à quel point elle aimait ce garçon qui ne lui retournerait jamais ses sentiments, à quel point l'image d'eux ensemble la faisait souffrir. Et Alya le savait. Marinette encaissait. En silence. Seule. Parce que c'était sa faute, se répétait-elle. Kagami l'avait pourtant prévenue elle hésitait trop, là où la Japonaise agissait, se battait pour ce qu'elle voulait.

Par moment, Marinette se disait que Kagami aurait fait une meilleure Ladybug qu'elle. Tikki la rabrouait qu'elle se sous-estimait trop. Elle avait ses propres qualités qui faisaient d'elle la super-héroïne de Paris. Elle était la partenaire de Chat Noir, pas Kagami, pas Chloé, pas Alya, mais elle, Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Maître Fu ne s'était pas trompé en lui confiant la vie des Parisiens ni quand il l'avait fait gardienne de la Miracle Box. Alors la jeune fille reprenait un peu le sourire.

— Ce n'est rien, Alya, je vais bien. J'ai juste besoin d'un peu temps pour m'y faire, pour l'oublier, c'est tout.

Elle offrit un sourire à son amie qu'elle sut faux. Mieux valait qu'elle pense que la relation d'Adrien et Kagami soit la seule cause de son état. Marinette se voyait mal lui expliquer que le super-héro en combinaison noir s'amusait à tourmenter son esprit. Elle aurait eu le droit à un interrogatoire sans fin.

Alya voulut parler, mais Marinette l'arrêta :

— Je t'assure, Alya, je vais bien. De toute façon, je sais que si ça ne va pas, tu es là pour moi comme d'habitude.

Dubitative, la journaliste scanna la délégué qui sentait l'angoisse monter à mesure que les secondes s'égrainaient. Après un temps interminable pour Marinette, elle finit par soupirer.

— Bon si tu le dis. Je dois rentrer pour publier la dernière vidéo du combat de Ladybug et Chat Noir sur le Ladyblog.

La rouquine se tourna vers Nino.

— Tu viens, Nino ?

— Je te suivrai jusqu'au bout du monde si tu me le demandais, babe.

Alya leva les yeux au ciel, malgré un fin sourire sur les lèvres. Elle attrapa son petit-ami par le bras et avant de sortir, fit promettre à la franco-chinoise de l'appeler en cas de soucis.

Marinette rangea d'une lenteur morose ses affaires, sans apercevoir la présence d'Adrien. Inquiet pour son amie, il n'avait rien raté de la conversation entre les deux filles. Il n'était pas aveugle, lui aussi avait remarqué l'attitude de l'Eurasienne.

Il s'approcha avec prudence, de peur de l'effrayer.

— Marinette ?

En reconnaissant la voix douce où de l'inquiétude transperçait de son bien-aimé, le corps de la jeune fille se figea, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu au regard d'Adrien. Elle leva la tête vers lui, tendue.

— Oui, A... Adrien ?

— Je voulais savoir si tu allais bien. Je... Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écouter ta conversation avec Alya. Tu... En réalité, je m'inquiète pour toi. On est ami, si tu as besoin de parler, je suis là aussi. Je t'écouterai, tu peux compter sur moi parce que tu comptes beaucoup pour moi.

Marinette déglutit. Son cœur battait la chamade, ses mains tremblaient. Savoir qu'Alya s'inquiétait pour elle était une chose, mais savoir qu'Adrien Agreste, celui qui lui provoquait mille sensations par sa simple présence, avait aussi remarqué son état – sans savoir qu'il était en partie la cause – en était une autre.

Son estomac s'était contracté. Cet appellation... Elle avait la sensation qu'elle recevait un énième coup de poignard en plein cœur. Encore ce mot, toujours ce mot. Ami... Elle allait finir par croire qu'Adrien se plaisait à la torturer dans sa naïveté attendrissante. D'appuyer là où ça faisait mal. Elle mourrait de vouloir pleurer, de lui hurler son amour, sa colère, sa tristesse, son désespoir. Ne pouvait-il pas se taire ? Ne pouvait-il juste pas l'ignorer ? Alors enfin, peut-être que Marinette pourrait tourner la page sur son amour à sens unique.

Adrien, lui, s'en voulait pour une raison encore inconnue. Il lui semblait que c'était de sa faute si son amie n'allait pas bien, parce qu'il sentait qu'elle s'éloignait de lui, et ça, il en était hors de question. Marinette était une amie bien trop précieuse. Il voulait la revoir sourire, l'entendre à nouveau rire. Elle était le rayon de soleil qui illuminait ses journées monotones. Elle gonflait son cœur de bonheur, à l'instar de sa Lady. Il se faisait alors un devoir de l'aider et de lui rendre le moral.

— Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, Adrien, je... je vais bien, juste un peu fatiguée... Bon, j'y vais, à demain.

Marinette ne lui laissa pas la possibilité de répondre et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Adrien s'en trouva peiné.

La revoilà. Cette douloureuse impression d'être responsable de l'éloignement de son amie. Elle avait mis fin à leur discussion. Encore. Marinette avait toujours agis différemment avec lui. Ses bégaiements – certes, adorables il devait l'avouer – ses phrases sans aucun sens, la tension dans ses muscles chaque fois qu'il s'approchait d'elle...

Nino, Alya, Kim, Max, Alix, Chloé, Lila... Même avec Chat Noir elle arborait cette confiance et ce regard taquin qu'il aimait pourtant admirer chez sa camarade de classe. Au début, il s'était même demandé si elle ne le détestait pas, mais Plagg lui avait certifié que si ça avait été le cas, elle ne se montrerait pas aussi gentille avec lui. Alors il s'était senti plus rassuré et avait pris ça pour de la timidité dû à la renommé de son père.

Cependant depuis quelques jours, c'était pire. Dès qu'il tentait de lui parler, Marinette débitait une excuse invraisemblable et s'éclipsait. Elle le fuyait, et la raison lui échappait. Ça lui faisait mal. Plus que ce qu'il voulait admettre. N'avait-elle pas assez confiance en lui pour se confier ? Pour lui dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur ? Il voulait vraiment lui prouver qu'il était son ami, qu'il l'aiderait, l'épaulerait comme elle le faisait avec lui.

Adrien lâcha un soupir fataliste et se dirigea à la salle des casiers pour son cours d'escrime. La tête basse, il réfléchissait à l'idée d'aller voir sa camarade en tant que Chat Noir, lorsqu'une feuille un peu froissée à ses pieds l'interpella. Il la ramassa et tout son être se figea devant la phrase écrite en boucle avec un certain désespoir.

_C'est notre amour qui a mis le monde dans cet état, ma Lady._

_Ma Lady_... C'était le surnom de Ladybug que lui donnait Chat Noir. Qui avait écrit ça ? Pour quelle raison ? Se pourrait-il que... Le cœur d'Adrien s'emballa. Non... Ladybug ne pouvait tout de même pas être élève dans le même collège que lui ?! Il aurait remarqué si sa Lady allait au même établissement que lui, si elle franchissait le même portail tous les matins. Il n'avait quand même pas pu être aveugle tout ce temps ! Et puis, cette écriture... Adrien fronça les sourcils. Il l'avait déjà vu quelque part, il en était certain ! Mais où ?

Son cerveau tourna à plein régime, animé par l'euphorie de savoir peut-être sa Lady plus proche qu'il ne l'aurait cru et inquiet quant à la signification de cette phrase. Surtout qu'il ne se souvenait pas de lui avoir dit un jour une chose pareille... Jamais. S'il s'agissait bien de Ladybug, alors ça demandait quelques explications.

Le jeune homme sursauta lorsque des doigts frôlèrent les siens et s'empressa de ranger la feuille dans son sac. Il se retourna pour découvrir Kagami.

— Ah, salut, Kagami. Excuse-moi, je ne t'ai pas entendue arriver.

— Ce n'est rien, Adrien. Tout va bien ? Tu semblais préoccupé.

— Ne t'en fais pas, j'étais juste dans mes pensées à propos de mon père.

Adrien baissa le regard au sol pour appuyer ses paroles, avant de le reporter sur elle, accompagné d'un timide sourire.

— Mais ne gâchons pas ce moment avec les histoires de nos parents. Le cours d'escrime va bientôt commencer.

Kagami lui rendit son sourire.

— Je suis d'accord.

Elle attrapa son bras et tous les deux se rendirent dans la salle des casiers.

Adrien s'en voulait de devoir mentir à la jeune fille. Ces deux dernières semaines passées au côté de la Japonaise avait été une vraie bouffé d'air frais inopinée et il ne l'en remercierait jamais assez.

Il connaissait les sentiments de Kagami à son égard. Elle avait tout pour plaire, et il espérait qu'elle trouve un jour un homme capable de l'aimer comme elle le méritait, mais ce ne serait pas lui. Car même s'il l'appréciait beaucoup, il se rendait compte qu'il ne pourrait jamais renoncer à son amour pour Ladybug. Elle s'était insinuée bien trop profondément dans son cœur pour l'oublier. Elle agissait sur lui telle une drogue. Il préférait la voir disparaître de sa vie en la sachant heureuse et épanouie plutôt que de cesser de l'aimer. Il lui était dévoué corps et âme.

L'espoir fou qu'un jour la jolie coccinelle lui retourne ses sentiments avait resurgi comme un volcan en éruption aussitôt que cette feuille était tombée entre ses mains. Il devait savoir, comprendre pourquoi tant de prostration s'exhalait de ces mots, sinon il allait perdre la tête.

Ce soir, Ladybug et lui avaient rendez-vous pour patrouiller, il lui ferait alors face et ne la laisserait pas partir tant qu'elle ne lui aurait pas expliqué. Mais avant, il se promit de passer voir sa camarade de classe. Si Marinette refusait de parler à Adrien, alors elle se confierait sans doute à Chat Noir.


	2. Partie 2

**Voici la deuxième et avant-dernière partie. Un grand merci à tous pour l'accueil de cette première histoire d'une longue liste, j'espère.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Vingt et une heure et demie.

Un sombre manteau étoilé baignait Paris dans un calme religieux. Seul le doux rayon lunaire insufflait un voile d'espoir dans cette immense prison dorée. À l'intérieur, Adrien faisait les cent pas, en proie à d'intenses réflexions. Les sourcils froncés, ses yeux restaient obstinément fixés sur cette feuille. Plus il la regardait, plus il était convaincu d'avoir déjà vu cette écriture.

Mais où ?

Il avait cette désagréable sensation que la réponse se trouvait là, juste sous ses yeux. Comme si le destin le narguait d'être aveugle tout ce temps, et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement. Toutes les fibres de son être lui criaient qu'il s'agissait de Ladybug derrière cet appel à l'aide et qu'il devait la retrouver pour lui montrer son soutien. Parce qu'Adrien en était persuadé chaque mot, chaque lettre soufflait le désespoir de sa Lady. Avec ce message, il la savait plus proche et en même temps plus loin encore de lui.

Mais il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire ! Pas cette fois-ci, alors que la jeune fille avait besoin de son partenaire plus que jamais. Ignorer cette histoire était pour lui abandonner sa meilleure amie et ça, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Tant pis si elle décidait de reprendre son miraculous parce qu'il s'était encore une fois montré trop curieux au sujet de leur identité. Il avait besoin de savoir, besoin de savoir qu'elle se portait bien.

Un camembert en bouche, un autre entre ses petites pattes, Plagg observait son porteur, inquiet. Très inquiet.

Depuis vingt minutes, il tentait de convaincre le garçon qu'il se trompait, que ce n'était sûrement qu'une blague, que ça ne pouvait être la coccinelle, « parce que tu aurais remarqué si ta chère Lady allait dans le même collège que toi », avait argumenté le kwami. Mais rien à faire, Adrien restait campé sur ses positions. Et Plagg en devenait de plus en plus nerveux à mesure que l'heure du rendez-vous avec la super-héroïne approchait.

Le Dieu de la destruction savait à qui appartenait cette écriture. Il n'étais pas idiot ni aveugle, contrairement à son porteur. Il avait très bien compris pourquoi sa gentille camarade cherchait à fuir le blond depuis sa mise en couple avec Kagami. Il était encore déconcerté que le garçon n'ait pas fait le rapprochement entre les deux événements. Quoique, au vu de son aveuglement effroyable sur les sentiments de la fille du meilleur boulanger de Paris pour lui, ça ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié.

En revanche, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi la porteuse de Tikki esquivait aussi au maximum les confrontations avec Chat Noir. Elle refusait de passer les patrouilles avec son partenaire, se montrait plus sèche qu'à l'accoutumé devant ses attentions, bien qu'elles s'étaient montrées plus rare par respect pour sa petite-amie, s'éclipsait aussitôt qu'un akuma était maîtrisé et évitait le plus possible tout contact visuel trop insistant. Il est clair que la jeune femme avait un problème avec Adrien _et_ avec Chat Noir. Son intuition lui soufflait que cette phrase était la clé de l'énigme.

Plagg avait bien pensé aller voir sa Sucrette pendant le cours d'escrime d'Adrien, mais là encore, les risques étaient trop grands. Surtout depuis les faits lors de l'anniversaire de Nooroo et l'akumatisation de Mademoiselle Mendeleiv en chasseuse de kwamis. Tikki lui en voulait encore.

Attendre lundi serait trop tard.

Tout se jouerait ce soir.

Alors Plagg patientait, complètement Affolé. Et ce, même si un dilemme intérieur le rongeait entre la curiosité de connaître la signification de ces paroles qui le laissaient tout autant dans l'incompréhension la plus totale et son devoir de protéger l'identité des deux héros de Paris.

Même le camembert ne réussissait pas à calmer son angoisse.

Désabusé, Adrien lâcha un long soupir. Son cerveau ne semblait pas vouloir coopérer ce soir. Flegme, il s'approcha de son bureau et récupéra son téléphone qu'il déverrouilla. Il lui restait un peu plus d'une heure avant son rendez-vous avec Ladybug. Rendez-vous auquel elle avait fini par accepter devant l'insistance du blond. Il devait se dépêcher s'il souhaitait passer voir Marinette avant.

Au moment où l'adolescent rangea son smartphone dans sa poche, son regard se posa sur un coin du bureau où trônait la carte rose en forme de cœur qu'il avait reçue à la Saint-Valentin et dont il ignorait à ce jour le destinateur. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'un immense sourire prit possession de ses lèvres.

— Mais bien sûr !

Fébrile, il la brandit devant lui et compara l'écriture avec celle sur la feuille. C'était la même ! Exactement la même !

— Plagg !

Le kwami sursauta, son taux d'anxiété atteignit le paroxysme.

— La carte que j'avais reçu à la Saint-Valentin, c'est la même écriture ! J'avais raison depuis le début, c'était bien Ladybug ! Tu te souviens, Plagg ? J'ai ensuite pensé que c'était Marinette parce qu'elle m'avait apporté les cours que j'avais...

Le reste de sa phrase se bloqua dans sa gorge, son corps se figea.

— Ratés...

Soudain pris d'un nouvel élan où se disputaient euphorie, incrédulité, espoir et angoisse, Adrien sortit un cahier bleu du premier tiroir et l'ouvrit sur une page au hasard. Plagg à ses côtés, ses yeux scannèrent chaque ligne qui se révélaient à lui comme s'il cherchait à les imprimer dans son esprit.

Le constat était sans appel : trois textes, une écriture, une seule fille.

Nauséeux, Adrien perdit l'équilibre et se retint in extremis au bureau. Son regard commença à se voiler de perles salées, son corps trembla et son esprit se perdit dans ses souvenirs avec les deux filles les plus importantes de sa vie qui n'en formaient désormais plus qu'une.

Il reprit son souffle et demanda :

— Plagg... C'est elle... C'est elle, n'est-ce pas ?

— Adrien, souffla son kwami, tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est impossible à cause de Multimouse.

— Je sais, mais... ça expliquerait tellement de choses... Toutes ces coïncidences, ça fait beaucoup, tu ne trouves pas ? Ladybug qui disparaît, Marinette qui réapparaît, leur ressemblance, la rapidité à laquelle Ladybug intervient sur le champ de bataille et la fois où Tikki et toi vous vous êtes faits prendre par Madame Mendeleïv et Marinette qui s'enfuit aussitôt dans les toilettes ! Sans compter tous les autres héros : Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee, Ryuko, Pégase, Roi Singe, Vipérion, ce sont tous des personnes qu'on côtoie pratiquement tous les jours ! Et le jour du clip de Clara Rossignol, Marinette qui refuse d'abord de jouer Ladybug, et après comme par hasard, elle non plus ne retrouve plus son masque. Et puis, l'autre fois où nous avons dû échanger nos miraculous contre Poupéflekta parce que j'avais retiré ma bague pour les photos des créations de Marinette. Elle a sûrement aussi retiré ses boucles d'oreilles.

Le cerveau d'Adrien fonctionnait à plein régime. À chaque souvenir qui venait le percuter, c'était une pièce de plus sur le puzzle. Tout prenait sens. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Un maelstrom d'émotions jouait de concert à l'intérieur de lui. Une véritable cacophonie sans nom. Son corps en tremblait.

— Sans oublier Marinette qui s'exclame « Chaton » en classe tout à l'heure. « Chaton », Plagg ! C'est comme ça que Ladybug m'appelle.

— Ce n'est sûrement qu'une coïncidence. Il y a des tas de chats à Paris qui sortent le soir, peut-être que l'un deux vient de temps en temps sur sa terrasse et qu'elle l'a surnommé comme ça parce qu'elle s'est attachée à lui.

Adrien fixa son ami, dubitatif.

— Peut-être, mais... pour le reste ? Oh, Plagg, si par miracle c'est bien elle, alors je ne suis vraiment qu'un abruti ! Un pauvre idiot complètement aveugle ! Je ne la mérite pas. Je ne mérite pas qu'elle aime. Si toutefois elle devait m'aimer.

Lâchant un soupir élégiaque, l'adolescent se laissa tomber sur son lit et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, les coudes posés sur les genoux. Le petit être magique avait le cœur lourd comme du plomb. À cet instant, il abhorrait cette règle du secret de l'identité. Il exécrait son existence même. Pourquoi pratiquement tous ses porteurs finissaient à un moment ou un autre par souffrir ? Pourquoi n'apportait-il que malchance autour de lui ? Pourquoi était-il le Dieu de la destruction et du chaos ?

Plagg avait l'horrible impression que la vie prenait plaisir à s'acharner sur ce garçon incompris et rejeté qui n'aspirait pourtant qu'à savourer la vie.

Accablé de remords, Plagg se posa avec précaution sur l'épaule de son porteur de peur de le brusquer. Il devait calmer l'alacrité du garçon. Il s'en voulait, mais il n'avait pas le choix.

D'une voix ferme, mais néanmoins douce, il continua :

— Tu sais que vous ne devez pas découvrir vos identités. Ça peut mettre en danger votre vie, tout comme celle de vos proches. S'il te plaît, oublie cette feuille, oublie cette carte. Si Ladybug a un souci, je suis sûr qu'elle finira par en parler à Chat Noir. Elle se rendra bien compte qu'elle ne peut pas garder tout pour elle éternellement. Et si vraiment tu n'est pas rassuré, je peux toujours contacter Sucrette.

Devant la désolation palpable de son ami, la culpabilité étreignit davantage le kwami. Avec le rythme imposé par M. Agreste dès son plus jeune âge, l'héritier devait se tenir en permanence dans le contrôle. Chaque geste, chaque parole, chaque sourire était calculé à la minute près. À quatorze ans, cette vie l'oppressait de plus en plus. Être Chat Noir était un véritable cadeau du ciel. Il se permettait des choses que d'ordinaire on lui interdisait.

Il était juste lui-même.

Sans barrières ni concessions, sans règles ni pressions.

Cependant, il ne devait pas oublier que la vie de tous les parisiens était entre ses mains et celles de Ladybug. En tant que super-héro, le blond devait se montrer raisonnable. L'enjeu était trop important, ça allait bien au-delà de l'amour impossible entre deux adolescents héroïques. Tant que la menace du Papillon flottait au-dessus de leur tête et qu'ils ignoraient tout de son but, ils devaient n'enfreindre aucune règle.

Adrien soupira.

— Je sais, Plagg, tu as sans doute raison. Je crois que je me mets trop de pression sur les épaules. J'ai toujours dû incarner la perfection à cause de mon père, alors par moment, j'oublie que je ne peux pas toujours faire tout ce que je veux même en tant que Chat Noir sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquences sur Paris.

Son regard se voilà d'une profonde affliction.

— Depuis la mort de ma mère, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mes repères et on ne peut pas dire que mon père soit d'une grande aide. Nathalie ne se montre pas très maternelle non plus et le Gorille... c'est le Gorille.

Il offrit un petit sourire néanmoins sincère à son ami.

— Alors merci d'être là pour moi, d'être apparu dans ma vie, d'écouter mes lamentations et de toujours trouver les bons mots quand ça ne va pas. Tu es un véritable ami, Plagg.

Ému et troublé au plus profond de lui, Plagg versa une petite larme avant de se reprendre et d'afficher son éternel sourire fier.

— Sans vouloir me vanter, je reconnais qu'avec les siècles, j'ai acquis une certaine sagesse d'esprit. Il n'est pas rare que les autres kwamis me demandent souvent conseil quand nous sommes endormis dans la miracle box. Je soupçonne d'ailleurs Sucrette d'en être un peu jalouse. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir cela dit, je le serais tout autant à sa place, je m'impressionne moi-même.

Le garçon explosa de rire. Le Dieu de la destruction soupira de soulagement. Il avait réussi à lui ôter de la tête l'idée d'aller confronter sa partenaire. Du moins, pour l'instant. Il espérait maintenant que Tikki puisse gérer Ladybug et que celle-ci s'en remette vite des deux côtés du masque. Nul doute que les conséquences seraient dévastatrices si elle se faisait akumatiser et rien ne l'empêcherait alors de donner l'un des deux miraculous les plus puissants à leur ennemi. Qui sait ce qu'il prévoyait de faire avec.

Son fou rire passé, Adrien essuya ses yeux avant de reprendre un sérieux que Plagg ne lui connaissait pas.

— Mais je suis désolé, Plagg, j'ai besoin de connaître la vérité.

— Quoi ?

— Plagg, transforme-moi.

Avant de pouvoir protester, le petit être se fit aspirer dans la bague et Adrien Agreste laissa place à Chat Noir.

— Pardonne-moi, Plagg. Tout va bien se passer, je te le promets.

Le félin plia la feuille avec soin et la rangea dans sa poche de costume. Puis il sauta par l'une des immenses fenêtres et se fondit dans le paysage pour rejoindre sa princesse.

**Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Vous vous en doutez, la suite comportera la confrontation Chat Noir/Marinette que vous attendez tous sûrement avec impatience (enfin, j'espère, sinon ça voudrez dire que je n'ai pas réussi à vous faire tenir en haleine). Des théories de comment ça va se passer ? **

**On se dit au prochain chapitre pour le savoir.**


End file.
